These Words
by Skyler T. Daniels
Summary: 'communication is the key to any relationship whether it's friendship, marriage, or a sibling relationship...' Sequel to Buttercup in LOVE? hope you enjoy R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Princess p.o.v._

"Princess? Are you in here?" Daddy called and I continued to stare across my back yard. It's a week before my big day and all I can do is remember everything that has happened to me in my life.

"Oh… there you are. Honey we have to go."

"Daddy… Are you happy about this?"

"Am I Happy that my 25 year old daughter is getting married… not really. Am I happy that she's getting married to someone that respects and loves her just as much as she does… yes."

I turn away and hug him "Thanks Daddy."

"As long as you're Happy my Princess. Now shall we go?"

"Yes we shall. Is my luggage in the car?"

"Car? We are late as it is we are taking the jet."

"Fine. And my dress?"

"Everything is in the jet Princess so don't you worry." My mom came in the room with my sister hot on her tail.

"Are you sure you want me to do you make-up?"

"Yes sis. That and my hair, I trust you won't ruin them."

"Alright let's get you to the royal hotel sea side wedding."

I laugh and follow them out, I look back to my room and then down at my finger.

"Huh I'm ready." I smile and went to go see my Fiancé.

_Buttercup's p.o.v. _

"Buttercup how on earth did you afford this hotel?"

I turn around and see the professor look around the room with amazement.

"I saved a lot from mowing laws, dog walking, and spare change not to mention that I am the world's best women's wrestling champion."

"I thought you were going to retire? Settle down find some other job?"

"I am, my last match will be in 6 months and then I will start coaching Townsville Soccer team."

"As long as you're happy."

"Professor… are you ok, with this?"

'I'm I at with you getting married at 24 going on 25 to someone you love and respect and vice versa… absolutely, that's all I've ever wanted for you and your sisters. "

I hugged him "Thanks Professor."

"Come now I believe I heard a jet so I am guessing you fiancé and her family are here. Shall we go greet them?"

I smile "Yes we shall."

I follow him out and look at my engagement ring. "I am ready."

_Princess p.o.v._

We get there and the bell hops are already ready to take our things.

"Good afternoon sir and madams I am Julio and I will escort you to your rooms."

"Thank you Julio. I have a question has the Utonium family checked in yet?"

"We have been here since 10:30."

I turned and attempted to frown but I couldn't as I turn around to face my fiancé.

"Now, now you have time to fight and make up but only after the wedding girls. Mrs. Morbucks, nice to see you again." The professor said and they started to talk.

"I was about to take Ms. Morbucks to her room Ms. Utonium."

"Actually Julio I got this, help her parents to their room and her sister please."

"Right away Miss."

"I can find my room by myself Ms. Utonium." I tell her and walk toward the stairway.

"There is no doubt in my mind Ms. Morbucks however I would not like you spending an hour trying to find your room." She said as she walked behind me.

"Fine then by all means lead the way." I start walking and got into the elevator.

"We are on the 15th floor." I roll my eyes and hit 15.

"How was your flight?"

"Fine but I am a bit tired. "

"Well you have about 20 minutes before Bubbles or Blossom burst into the room." She said and walks onto the 15th floor and to my room.

"Wait are we sharing a room?" I ask and she opens the door.

"Right now no. You have this room to yourself and mine is on the floor beneath you.

"Why is that?"

"Your father made it very clear not to go anywhere near your room until after the wedding."

"He said that?"

"Not in those exact words but close enough." She said and went to put something in the restroom.

I laid down in the bed and slowly close my eyes.

"I made sure your room was… wow you are tired."

"And this bed is huge so come lie down."

"How can I resist an offer like that?" I could hear the smile in that statement.

She got into the bed and I felt her arm snake around my stomach I fell back into her embrace.

It must have been a while because I heard someone knock at the door.

"If it's your sisters I will kick you."

She gets up and opens the door.

"And that is why we are having a boat take us and Morbucks separate. There you are, how was your flight Princess?" Blossom comes in and lays a big book on the bed.

"I bet you had time to decide if you want to write your own vows?" Bubbles said as she brings in another book.

"I told you guys that it would be fine with me." I said and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Oh no, don't you dare fall asleep we need to go over some stuff with you." Blossom said

"Like what?" I was getting annoyed

"Well your honeymoon and where you two are going to live?" Blossom explained

"Where's Buttercup?" I said

"She has gone to double check about dinner tonight and the boats for tomorrow." Bubbles said

"I hope you mean yachts." I said

"As of right now yes." Blossom said and texted something.

"So can we hear your vows?" Bubbles curiously asked

"No." I said and laid back down.

"Oh come on, I might need to proof read for grammar and spelling." Blossom chimed in.

"You must forget that I went to Princeton and know how to write." I said and tossed her a pillow.

"Hey, I'm just saying. I mean Buttercup walks around muttering something and I think she's trying to remember them." Blossom said and sat down on the pillow.

"Or she just has a lot of things on her mind." I said and stared at the celling.

"Alright, so where is your honeymoon again?" Blossom asked

"I have no idea talk to Duchess or my parents I think they arranged that." I said and hoped they are sending us to Milan or Paris, somewhere far from here so we could have our time alone.

"Of course, now when are you guys planning to move in?" Bubbles asked

"After she retires. In the meantime we have our suite." I answered

"Ok… um as of right now everyone that you guys invited R.S.V.P.'d only three said maybe." Bubbles said and I nodded.

It felt like an eternity they asked about the bridesmaids and the guys we have to walk them down. All I thought about was my fiancé why was it taking her forever to come back up.

"So you guys tell me if she's wearing a dress?"

"No can do." Bubbles said

"We are not liable to say." Blossom added

"Shock me as to why." I said and I heard the door close.

"Cause you just have to wait as everybody else." Buttercup walks in and sits on the bed.

"Fine." I said

"Oh good, ok you guys what do you want the song to your first song to be?" Bubbles asked and I thought for a moment.

"Um…

As Long as you're there by charice

Don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith

Saving all my love for you by Whitney Houston

This I promise you by N*sync

Speechless by the veronicas

I can go on I hope you know that." I said

"Well someone was thinking a lot about this huh." Buttercup said teasing

"What can I say? I have thought about this for a while." I said and smiled

"Since you threw those out I believe we can agree on one." Buttercup said and took out her iPod.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to hear the songs and whichever song feels right to me that's the song we will dance to."

She didn't even get to 20 seconds when she said

"I say all."

"No you can't do that." I smiled and shook my head.

"Ok I vote for As Long As You're There by Charice" she said

"Ok that's the song we have down but you guys can change it just give me a heads up ok." Blossom said and we nodded.

Someone knocked and buttercup went to get it.

"You out did yourself girl no wonder my sister is marring you ha-ha I kid I kid." Duchess walks in.

"Hey guys not to be a downer but Blossom and Bubbles the wedding people are looking for you guys." She said and they collected their stuff and left.

"And you, you have time later to snuggle and do all the other stuff when you're married besides if our dad catches you in here all hell will break loose." She said and Buttercup just smiles.

"Nice to see you to Duchess. Don't worry I have to make sure tonight's dinner is to your standards so I'll see you at dinner." Buttercup said and turned to leave.

"Wait… no kiss goodbye?" I said.

She turned back around and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're such a tease." I said and pouted

"But you love me." She said and smirked

"True." I said and smiled

"EW now will you please leave." Duchess said.

All I hear was Buttercup laugh while she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know this chapter took a while but i rewrote it 3 times to make sure it flowed, hope you like it. R&R please and Thank You.**

Buttercup's p.o.v.

I keep thinking I'm dreaming, that I'll wake up in my bed and still be mopping about how Mitch was all up on her… however we sort of broke up when she was "dating him" so I was jealous of him and angry at myself for letting my ego think for me and not my common sense.

_Flashback _

"_And I almost nailed that move it if wasn't for those stupid green dudes right babe." Mitch explains the skate off we had 2 weeks ago to his group of people and among those people is Princess. _

"_Yeah sure whatever you say." Princess said and sat on the opposite side of the table._

_I walk to my table and attempt to ignore the conversation that was going on at the other side of the room. _

"_How do you think you did on the history test Buttercup?" Blossom asked _

"_Fine I guess we won't find out till after lunch." I said and drink my milk when someone comes and pats me on the back hard._

"_Hey there Buttercup" Mitch said and brings a chair for him to sit on._

"_What the hell do you want" I ask and he is taken back slightly._

"_Hey, no need for that kind of language. Listen I want a rematch, and this time there will be a winner." He said and the whole café went silent. _

"_Is that so… well then there is no point in me competing against you cause I will win." I get up "Face it Mitch, you can't beat me in anything so stop trying." I said and start walking toward the exit._

"_I already have something that you don't" he said and that stopped me from leaving. I breathe and try to stay calm and turn around to face him._

"_What else you got to lose." He smirked and I wish I could hit him but instead I walk toward him and he steps back a little. _

"_After school Mitch." Is the only thing I said before I walk out of the cafeteria and make my way to the gym. _

"_Buttercup hold up." I hear Bubbles and I stop._

"_I need to go get my anger out somehow so if I'm late tell the teacher my coach wanted to see me." I said._

_Bubbles nods and walks to her locker and I walk to the gym and try to avoid people because who knows what I'll say._

* * *

_I get to class a few seconds before the bell rings and go to my seat. Class drags and before I know it it's time to go. I pack my things and grab my board and I'm out the window flying to the half pipe at the 6th street warehouse. I get there and get into my zone; I put my ear phones on to help me get focus. _

_Awhile later Mitch gets here with princess behind him. How does she put up with him I have no idea but I have no say. _

"_Ready to get beat Buttercup?" _

"_I'm ready to show you how it's done Mitch." I said and it took everything I had to not call him a name. _

_We start and I win fair and square. _

"_You cheated Buttercup!" Mitch yells at me with a busted lip._

"_I did not you tried to stick the landing but ended up wiping out." I explain as I hover down to the ground._

"_No this is bullshit you greased up the pipe so that I could fall!" he said _

"_Mitch let's just go to a doctor so he can lo-"Princess said_

"_Shut up bitch! This conversation is between me and her so don't interrupt me again!" Mitch yelled_

"_I was just suggesting…" Princess began_

"_Shut up!" Mitch said and turned to smack her but thanks to my speed and reflex I managed to stop his hand mid-way._

"_Let's get something straight asshole. You touch her, look at her and so much as think about her I will break both your hands got it." I said and he shook his head violently and I let go of his hand._

"_You can have this slut anyway; I was already finished with her." Mitch said and I was going to punch him unconscious but I stopped when I felt Princess push past me and kick him in the groin. _

"_You never had me Mitch and you never will." She said and looks at me._

"_Take me home." She said and I picked her up and flew to Morbucks Manor._

_We're inside her bedroom and I haven't been here for at least 3 months._

"_Thanks…. For defending me back there." She said as she sits down at her coffee table._

"_I would have done it either way." I said and slowly make my way to sit on the opposite side of her._

_This might come as a shock but this is our first real conversation after our fall out._

"_I know you would. I just didn't…. no I knew he was going to do something stupid like that… I had that whole kick thing planned when we first started going out; if you could call it that, I just waited till it actually mattered." She said and her eyes were glued to her coffee pot._

"_If you don't mind… why were you dating him?" I ask and braced myself for her answer._

"_Ha… I wanted someone to take my mind off you. But when we did actually went somewhere it was always the cheapest place, he wouldn't wear good cloths and when I offered to take him home he said to and I quote 'Fuck off I can go home by myself' so I didn't argue. I however wouldn't let him kiss me because after the first one he... I … just no. And that made me miss you even more. I was probably more miserable than you." She said and got up to look out her window. _

"_I highly doubt you more miserable than me. See I dealt with you walking around with him holding hands once in a while kissing him on the cheek and I kept thinking how lucky he was to even hold your hand at school or anywhere else you guys go. I also felt sad cause I couldn't be the one to do that. I couldn't be the one to make laugh, to hold your hand without people starring. It felt like hell was just beginning for me." I said and walked towards her._

"_Oh please you had Robin with you. So don't give me that shit." She practically yelled._

"_Ok, first off I am not with her she was sprung on me. I didn't do anything, I tried pushing her away but she was stubborn more than you if you could believe it. I told her a month ago that my heart belongs to one person only and she somehow understood though I never knew why and aft-…" I was caught off guard by her lips and I didn't mind at all. _

"_I missed you but you ramble a lot when you try to prove a point." She said and kissed me again._

"_Better than Mitch?" I said and she smacked my arm. _

"_Way better but I don't want to think about him or anybody else I'm here with you now and that's all that matters." she said and I hugged her and I couldn't believe that I was here when a month ago we "Broke up" and now a month later we are standing here making up for lost time. _

_End Flashback_

After that day we started going out again but we didn't tell our parents my sisters knew but that's about it. Duchess found out because I was almost always over and she walked in once when we were kissing but she didn't tell anyone. She gave us a long serious talk about being ourselves and telling our parents.

I turn a corner and run into Mr. Morbucks.

"Oh, I'm sorry Buttercup. I did not see you, is everything alright?" He said

"Yes Mr. Morbucks I was just talking to Duchess and now I am going to double check about tonight's dinner and the rest of the plans." I said and he laughed

"Ha-ha you need to relax and trust us we have everything under control. Now if you excuse me I need to speak with my daughters." he said smiles and walks away.

Hey guys I know this chapter took a while. I rewrote it 3 times to make sure it flowed. Hopw you enjoy R&R please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello readers alittle warning this chapter is rated T and there might be other chapters like this with more detail but for now this would have to do :) R&R please.**

Princess P.o.v

"… and that's how I came to conclusion to say No to his proposal, questions?" Duchess explained about the time she was going to throw her life away because of this guy she thought was her soul mate. Good story but it dragged at some parts.

"Um… well… I'll get it." I stuttered and got up to get the door.

"Daddy, how are you? Come in. I hope your room is up to your standers." I said and walk back to the bed. Planning a wedding can be tiring.

"All that and more Princess, hello Duchess; that fiancé of yours knows what to do in order to win people over. Haha, now I know that you two stay together but this arrangement is just to keep things traditional." He said and I agreed

"I agree with you completely Daddy." I said and I saw Duchess almost choke on her water.

"Ok, your mother and I will see you at dinner." He said and left.

"Ok now I know you guys aren't pure in that sense." Duchess said

"See you would think that, but believe it or not we… haven't act…um… gone all the way…" I said and looked down feeling my cheeks burn.

"Hahaha oh my… ok hold on … let me get this straight… You guys haven't done the naughty in the time you guys have been together?" she said and I nodded.

"How do you live or she for that matter?"

"Well a lot of ice cold showers and wait I am not talking about this with you!" I yelled at her

"Wow hold on there sis, I just want to know what made you guys wait sooooo long." She said as she jumped on the bed.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"It was you!"

"WHAT?"

"You remember when you came over uninvited…"

_Flashback_

_Today is the day I know it. I say to myself as I get the apartment all clean. The couch is crum free, the carpet is vacuumed, the kitchen and bathroom floor is mopped, the bed has new sheets and I am wearing something very sexy if I do say so myself._

_I did a once over in the full length in our bedroom. I made sure my shirt was tied perfectly matching my breast and I had booty shorts with my hair in two braided pony tails._

_I heard the door open and poke my head out. I see her put her bag down and wonder to the kitchen._

"_Princess?" _

"_I'll be out hold on." I said and walked out of the room._

_She was looking in the refrigerator and turned around with water in her hand, which almost fell when she saw me. _

"_Hey." I said _

"_h-hey." She said and barley kept her eyes on mine. _

"_So there's something in the oven or if you want me to go buy something or is there something else you want?" I said in my best seductive voice could muster._

"_Well I um… yes." She said and I walked closer _

"_Yes what?" I said and pushed her back to the refrigerator. _

"_Yes I uh I…um want you." She finally said _

"_You have me" I said and she kissed me. _

_The first one was passionate then it started getting urgent and at one point my legs wrapped around her waist. We moved from the kitchen to the couch where I straddled her and started kissing my way down to her neck. I stopped at her pulse point and kissed it; her hips jerked up and I gasped. _

_Her hands started to go up my shirt and scraped my stomach with her somewhat nails but it felt so good. I started to slowly grind my hips down, that's when she moaned and started to move her hips up this caused me to moan and toss my head back. She took the opportunity to attack my neck and found my weak spot. _

"_Huh oh god right there" I said and started grinding her. _

_My shirt was almost off when she said "oh shit." And pushed me off her._

"_What the hell?" I yelled at her_

"_Your sister's here." She said and got up to get the door._

"_Huh shit." I said and went to our room to change. _

"_Princess! Where are you I have something to tell you!" duchess said and I couldn't go see her right now._

"_Ok I'm taking a shower." I said and jumped in._

_End flashback_

"See, you ruined it everything was perfect." I said and she started laughing.

"Ok that was my bad but how about when I left?" she asked

"Mom and dad came to do something, I don't remember why…" I said

_Flashback_

_It was Saturday and I was in one of her shirts reading a magazine waiting for her to come back from the store._

"_Ok I bought fruit, dish soap, bacon of course and wh… uh I… tooth paste." She said and I silently laugh and walked over to get the bags._

"_Good I'll put these away… why are you staring at me?" I said trying to be serious, going to put the fruit away. I turn around and see her standing almost in front of me._

"_Can I help you with something?" _

"_Actually was looking for something I like can you help me out?" _

"_Well we have apples, oranges…"_

"_I don't feel like having fruit."_

"_We have bacon? Want that?"_

"_Not right now"_

"_Really? Wow then what do you want?" _

"_Well the person standing in front of me."_

"_You want me?" _

"_Yes"_

"_Then stop talking." _

_We kissed form the kitchen to the couch to the room where her cloths were taken off and my shirt leaving us in our bras and panties or in her case boy shorts. She was on top and moving from my neck to my breast when we heard the door open to the apartment._

"_PRINCESS ARE YOU HOME?" My dad said _

"_SHIT!" I said and pushed Buttercup off of me and got some shorts and a shirt. _

"_Hello Daddy, Mommy." I said _

"_Princess are you ok? You seem flustered." My mom said_

"_Oh yes, I was cleaning up around here." I said _

"_Oh and where is that super hero girlfriend of yours?" daddy said and buttercup came out of the room with basketball shorts and a black shirt. _

"_Here just cleaning the bathroom." She said and shook my parent's hands._

"_Get dressed we are celebrating Duchess Radio debut." Daddy said and they went to the couch while we washed up._

_End Flashback_

"See even if you weren't there you still were the cause of us not doing it." I said and Duchess was laughing harder.

"Oh Princess, that's why you never give your parents the key to your apartment especially if your living with your girlfriend I knew that I thought you did." She told me.

"I didn't know. That was the first time they ever did that." I said

"Alright we should be getting ready." She said

"Fine I take a shower first since it is my week and since we are going to a dinner that my fiancé made reservations." I said and got off the bed.

"If this is how you act when you are engaged imagine when you're married and people keep pardon my language cock block." She said and I threw her a pillow.

"Jerk." I said and went to take a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for this late update it took me awhile to get this down. So this is a very rated T story so enjoy and don't forget to R&R please I appriciate them.**

_Buttercup's p.o.v_

'Planning a wedding is hard' I said to myself as I wait for the elevator.

'If I'm stressed out now imagine what Princess is feeling.' The elevator came down and I went in and pushed my floor.

"Buttercup hold it!" I hear someone yell.

"I got it." I said and Bubbles ran through the doors.

"Hey Cup ready for tonight?" she said

"Surprisingly yes I am." I said

"That's the spirit. So about your values?" She asked

"I already told you, I'll tell you on Saturday after Princess says hers." I said and smiled

"Not even a spoiler alert?" she said and pouted

"I will get romantic … at least I think I will." I said questioning my values.

"Don't worry she loves you and knows you so don't worry." She said and punched my shoulder and laughed.

"Thanks Bubbles. Where are you going?" I said and flexed my arm.

"To my room to get ready, why aren't you going to get ready?" she said

"I am that's why I'm going to my room." I said and we stepped off the elevator.

"Ok … Hey Blossom." I said

"Hey girls, why aren't you guys ready? Especially you Buttercup?" Blossom asked

"I'm just going to shower right now." I said and walked to my room.

"May we come in?" Bubbles said.

"I really don't care." I said and opened the door.

"So you excited about marring the girl of your dreams?" Blossom asked

"I can honestly say that I am both nervous and excited." I said and sat down on the bed

"Nervous about what?" Blossom asked and sat on a chair.

"The honeymoon…" I said

"Ha-ha … I'm sorry but you gotta be shitting me woman." Bubbles said

"I'm not I wish I was but yeah we haven't gone all the way." I said and looked at Blossom but she was as surprised as I was.

"Really cause it seems like you guys can't wait till you're alone." Blossom said

"That's called sexual frustration." I said

"No it's called being a bitch." Bubbles said

"What is with you and curse words Bubbles?" I asked

"Sorry it's just that Boomer is making me mad and I shouldn't take my anger out on you… but you gotta admit what you're telling us is pretty hilarious. Yes you guys have been together for a long time and everyone would expect you guys to be shagging like minx but you're not why? I mean how do you deal with her being all sexy and ready to pounce on you?" Bubbles explained

"First of all I too get all sexy and pounce on her too, it's just that we get interrupted by her family and you guys whenever we get those urges. And a lot of cold showers, I'm surprised you guys haven't walked in on us making out on the couch with almost no clothes on." I said and Bubbles is trying to process what I just said.

"When do we interrupt?" Blossom cut in

"Well…"

_Flashback_

'_It was a Friday and Princess was out shopping for a banquet that was on Sunday and I was in a sports bra and tights cleaning the apartment._

_**Door opening**_

"_You should have seen the mall babe it was full and some jack ass cut me off when I was coming out of the parking lot." Princess said and put her stuff on the couch. _

_I looked up over the counter and saw that she was wearing some black booty shorts and a green spaghetti strap tank top, her hair was in two braids and she still had her shades on. She looked so hot that I lost all control of my senses and made my way to her. _

"_Oh there you are I was wonder…" I cut her off with a kiss that got heated very fast._

"_Well hello to you too." She said, smiled and took off her shades._

_Her arms came around my neck and her legs around my waist and started grinding on me. _

_I moaned and walked her to our room while kissing her. _

_We finally made it to the bed and her top and shorts were off as well as my tights. _

_I started to kiss her neck and when I reached her collar bone she gasped and digs her nails into my back. _

_I groaned and moved down to her breast and took off her bra. _

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

"_Mmm shit." I said and kissed her and moved to her ear._

"_I know this is not what you wanna hear right now but my sisters are outside."_

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

"_They won't leave would they?" She said _

_I shook my head and whispered no. I slide off of her and grabbed a shirt and shorts. She put her bra on and got one of my shirts and some sweats. _

"_Hey." I said and hugged her waist form behind._

"_I love you and one day I will show you how much but the damn universe doesn't want us to yet. Believe me when I say that if I hold off any more I would take you anywhere and anytime." I said and she laughed and fell into my embrace _

"_I know what you mean; I would do the same thing too." She said, turned around and kissed me._

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **_

"_BUTTERCUP WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, OPEN UP." Blossom yelled and I rolled my eyes and went to open the door._

_End Flashback_

"See you guys ruined it." I said and sat on my bed.

"Ok that was one time, what about the next time?"

"That was the third to the last time we tried. The first two times she came on to me but her parents or sister barged into the apartment unannounced and ruined our mood."

"What about after?" Bubbles said.

"We were tired or tipsy cause we had to go to dinners or business dinners." I explained

"Hold up you said second to last time, what happened on the last try?"

"It kind of started with a fight."

_Flashback_

"_Oh god mm." Princess moaned as I was kissing her breast, her hands started in my hair and slowly drifted down to take off my bra. She then took the opportunity to switch positions so that she was on top of me. _

_She kissed my pulse point and I jerked my hips up and started to grind on her leg. _

_I gasped when she moved to my breast and started to kiss them. _

_I moaned and pushed my leg up toward her center. _

"_Oh my" she moaned and started to grind down on my knee. _

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **_

"_Huh really? I thought I told you to turn off your phone?" she said and I could tell that she was getting upset fast. _

"_I did that's the hotline, if I turn it off the Mayor would send troops to see what happened and they would be very thank full that they did come over here." I said and I tried to keep my voice calm._

"_I still don't see why you still need to save this stupid city. For Christ sakes nothing is happening, no frickin monster is attacking the city no one cares anymore." She half yelled at me._

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"_Look I don't expect you to understand what I do part time. Before we were together you knew what I was this city isn't the only city with bad people the whole world is full of messed up people. My sisters and I are trying to protect you and everybody from 'The Bad Guys'. You should know you were one." I said and I knew I hit a sensitive spot because she flinched when I said the last part. _

"_Well you should go and save the world then and while you're out stay out cause apparently you're dating the enemy so why bother coming back." She yelled, got her cloths and went into the living room._

"_What?!" I asked myself and got my clothes on and went out the room._

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"_Yes?" _

"_Buttercup we need you, were in New York and there's some kind of monster here we need you here." I hear Blossom say._

"_I'll see what I can do." I said_

"_Buttercup?! Buttercup?!" I hear Blossom and I hanged up._

_I went out to the living room. _

"_Ok why don't you want me back?" I asked_

"_Don't you see? I will always be the spoiled rich chick who was a 'bad guy'. At one point I tried to kill you and your sisters. You deserve someone way better than me. And I hate that I hold you back also, I hate coming last with you. You never come home at times and the stupid TMZ shows you with a "New Lover" how am I supposed to not think about that huh?" she yelled at me and I tried to process what she said._

"_Ok I see where you are coming from however you need to listen to what I am going to say because I will not repeat any of it. Yes you were a spoiled rich brat back then you changed you earned your own money by going to school which your father paid for half after you guys had a very long argument about the money. You didn't try to kill us because we are indestructible and you knew that so we got a few scratches from a rocket or a bomb big deal, I'm still here. And here's the part where you need to listen… You are never last with me, I wake up your on my mind, I'm training, fighting, in a new city; you're always on my mind. There isn't a day that goes by where you're not on my mind. The things that TMZ says is all publicity because there too lazy to get the real story so they have to make up one. You're my everything, all I think about when I'm out fighting or going to the store is how long I have to wait until I see you." I said._

"_You mean that?" she said _

"_I do I really do." _

"_I'm sorry about all of this I have no idea what's going on."_

"_It's ok. I would be upset too if you were the super hero and I was the spoiled brat." I said and smiled_

"_How did I ever manage to make you fall in love with me?" _

"_You gave me a chance to show you that I wasn't that much of a tomboy." I said and hugged her._

"_You should go. I'll be here when you get back." She said_

"_I'll be counting the minutes." I said_

"_Go before I throw you out of here." She said and smiled._

_I kissed her and flew out the window._

_End Flashback_

"Aww you're such a hopeless romantic." Bubbles said

"Are you sure you're not the submissive one?" Blossom joked.

"Shut up now let me go get ready so we can eat cause I'm starving." I said and went to take a shower to prepare myself for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys well this chapter is from the parents perspectives so hope you like R&R please. :)**

_Mr. Morbucks ._

'Princess Morbucks – Utonium … My little girl is growing up, soon she'll decide to have kids of her own; well "they'll" decide. I was never that fond of Buttercup when she first started coming over, I should have seen that they were in fact in love with each other from the start.

"Honey have you seen my cufflinks?" I asked my beautiful wife.

"Here they are sweetie." She said and hands me them.

"I tell you Buttercup knows how to sweet talk us." She said and fixed my tie.

"Yes she does." I said and frowned

"Darling I was joking. Remember when we meet each other's parents." She said

"Yes dear however I do remember meeting your parents before our first date and she meet us well after their first date." I said and remember when I first meet Buttercup of course I meet her as Princess Friend and not girlfriend.

_Flashback_

"_I still don't see why we should meet this superhero girl if she is only going to come over to study. We never met any of your friends before." I said as I sit in the living room with my wife and Princess explaining to us that one of the Powerpuff girls is coming over to study._

"_I figure it's time for a change." Princess said _

**_Ding Dong_**

"_Ok that's her, please daddy be nice." Princess said and went to get the door._

"_That's odd." I said_

"_What is?" my wife said _

"_Our daughter went to get the door for this girl." I said_

"_Well maybe she means a lot to our daughter." She said_

"_Mommy, Daddy this is Buttercup… Buttercup this is my mother." Princess said and Buttercup went and shook my wife's hand_

"_Hi it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Morbucks; you have a very lovely house." Buttercup said_

"_Why thank you and might I say it's a pleasure to meet one of the people responsible for saving our beautiful town." She said and shook Buttercups hand. _

"_Thank you it means a lot." Buttercup said and smiled._

"_And this is Daddy" Princess said and looked over at me._

_Buttercup walked over and I got up._

"_Hello Mr. Morbucks" Buttercup said and stuck out her hand for me to shack._

"_Hello Buttercup" I said and shook her hand._

"_What's your last name?" I asked _

"_It's Utonium sir, Buttercup Utonium." She said_

"_I see and what exactly are you two going to be studying?"_

"_Math sir, I am not great in Math and Princess is extremely well."_

"_Yes, she is so this is a tutoring session then?" I asked and Buttercup was going to answer but got cut off by my daughter._

"_Daddy she is here to get help on math and do our homework and study for our final. Enough with the questions we will be in my room." Princess said and pulled Buttercup toward the stairs._

"_Honey please it's not as if they're dating." My wife jokes_

"_I know I just don't want my daughter to get hurt." I said and sit down_

"_She won't I see love in their eyes and I know they won't dare to hurt each other." She said and started to read the paper while I sat and think about what happened._

_End Flashback_

I did have a feeling that they liked each other. We go out of the room and head toward the elevator for our "family" dinner.

_Mrs. Morbucks p.o.v._

As we were waiting for the elevator I couldn't help but think back to the days when Princess was a little child now she's getting married.

"What are you thinking about?" My husband asked as we enter the elevator.

"Just about Princess and how I found out about her and Buttercup." I said

"Oh and how did you?" He asked

"Well it started with a phone call…" I said

_Flashback_

_I was inside the kitchen talking to one of the maids when the house phone rang._

"_Hello?" _

"_Hello Mrs. Morbucks it's me Buttercup."_

"_Ah Buttercup how are you dear?"_

"_I am well thank you and you?"_

"_Oh fine fine just here being a Morbucks ha ha now is there a reason why you called?"_

"_Yes actually, I was talking to Princess on the phone and I got disconnected."_

"_You want me to 'patch' you threw?"_

"_ha ha yes please."_

"_Ok give me a minute."_

_I put the phone on hold and went to Princess room._

"_Princess?"_

"_Yes?" she said as she opens the door_

"_Someone's on the phone for you."_

"_Ok thanks… Hello?"_

_I leave her alone and go down to my study and start reading a book Duchess sent me from France._

_As I am getting into the book I hear Princess yell at Buttercup._

"_Oh I see you don't want to hang out with me because of your stupid "Player" reputation. I cannot believe this I thought you were better than that but no you have to upstage Mitch. What the hell am I to you a frikin prize? If that's what you see me as then don't bother talking to me ever again." She yelled and I hear her stomp around for a few minutes then nothing._

_I am curious as to what just happened so I walk to her room. As I get to her door I hear nothing._

"_Princess? You ok?"_

_Silence _

"_I'm coming in."_

_I go in and I see her sitting in a chair staring out into space._

"_Princess what's wrong?" I ask and sit in the chair next to her._

"_Mom… I … have you ever felt as if you're just a prize to be won?" she asked and I could tell that she had been crying a while ago._

"_To tell you the truth, I did once; after your father and I had gotten married he would buy me expensive clothes and shoes and "showed me off" at parties or his meeting. I would feel like a trophy wife and nothing more." I tell her and grab a tissue from the table and hand it to her._

"_How did you deal with it?" she asked and wiped her eyes_

"_I gave him an ultimatum either he stops this showing off and be the man I know and married or I file for divorce and gain full custody of our child. At that time I was 7 weeks pregnant with Duchess." I said _

"_I see how did he take this?" she asked _

"_He was shocked to say the least but he didn't know I was pregnant so that's how he found out. We talked and straighten out a few things then he promised to behave and he showed it by buying this house. After that he never did it again of course he showed off you girls by your talents and what not." I said and chuckled at some parts._

"_Was he happy about being a father?" she asked_

"_Yes he fainted when he heard that I was pregnant not to mention was a nervous wreck during the 9 moths." I said and Princess smiles._

"_Is there a reason why you're asking me these questions?" I ask_

"_Just curious that's all." She said and her eyes start to get glossy._

"_This wouldn't have to do with the call that you had with Buttercup is it?" I ask, she snapped her attention to me with her mouth half open. _

"_How did… I … she… no … no mom we aren't dating." She stuttered _

"_Anymore?"_

"_Mom please I'm not in the mood for this." She said _

"_Whether you are or not I need to tell you this. I know that you two have been somewhat dating because every time you talk to her or see her you have this smile and let's not forget the way you look at her I can tell you love her." I said _

"_I do mom but she doesn't love me." She said_

"_That is a load of bull; she looks at you like you're the only thing that matters. I know that because that's the look your father gives me all the time." I said _

"_Mom I-" _

_**Ding Dong**_

"_I believe that's for you." I said and let her get the door and sure enough it was Buttercup._

_End Flashback_

"That's how I knew Buttercup would be in our lives for the long run." I said as my husband and I sit down at our specific places and wait for everybody to come down to eat.

"I see however I do love the girl I just don't want her to know that." He said and we laugh.

_Professor's p.o.v._

I walk into the dining room to find The Morbucks laughing.

"What are so funny you two?" I ask and go shake their hands.

"Oh Professor we are just remembering the time when we knew our girls were in love with each other." Mr. Morbucks said

"I remember when Princess first came over Buttercup was a nervous wreck for no reason. When I asked her why she was acting that way she simply said and I quote 'bad lunch'." I said and laugh with the Morbucks.

"Honey we said no embarrassing stories about Buttercup." Mrs. Utonium said as she says hi to the morbucks and sits down next to me.

"Oh Keene I was just talking about the day I found out about Buttercup and Princess." I tell her

"At least you weren't their teacher. Every time one of them went up to talk or present something the other one's eyes would be trained on them. I swear if looks could kill." She said and everyone laughs.

"Professor do you remember the time Buttercup told you that she was in fact dating Princess?" Mr. Morbucks asked

"As a matter of fact I do, she hinted about her dating someone over one dinner…" I said and remember the day as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting down at the dinner table talking about how our day was going when Buttercup said "So Professor I was wondering what my policy is for dating?" Blossom and Bubbles stop talking and look at Buttercup._

"_Well it's the same with Blossom and Bubbles I need to meet the person you are dating formally and when they come over there is an open door policy and your curfew is at 10 o'clock." I said and try to pin point who is she dating._

"_I see but you already met the person I am dating." She said and I knew right away who she was talking about but I decided to play along with her._

"_The only person I have met is Princess and I don't think she's your type." I said and try not to laugh at the faces they are giving me._

"_Well Professor she is and I am dating her." She said _

"_Buttercup what if I told you that I had my suspicions about you and her but I decided to let you come out and tell me yourself." I said carefully _

"_Wow… and here I was she… I mean being nervous for nothing. So you approve?" she asked_

"_I am going to have to meet her as your girlfriend and not as your friend." I said and smiled when she pulled out her phone and texted something to Princess._

_**Knock Knock**_

"_I'll get it." Buttercup said and left to get the door._

_I look over to Blossom and Bubbles "You guys should clean up here and address them to go to the living room please." I said and they nodded and smiled_

_I am in the living room when I hear Buttercup._

"_Um Professor this is Princess Morbucks." She said and Princess walks over to me and shakes my hand._

"_Hello Professor it's a pleasure to meet you." She said _

"_Like wise. So I hear you guys are dating so let me tell you the same things I told my daughter." I said and tell Princess everything I told Buttercup and we end up talking and sharing stories about Buttercup and having a fun night. For the first time in my life I have never seen Buttercup so happy and I knew Princess was here to stay._

_End flashback_

"See your daughter has the utmost respect for others." I said and we laughed

"Well professor that was a fun story however when Princess told me that she was dating your daughter I was completely shocked until everything started to make sense." Mr. Morbucks said

"Please do tell." I said

_Mr. Morbucks p.o.v_

"Well it was around lunch when Princess came into the kitchen…"

_Flashback_

_I was pouring myself a cup of water thinking what has my Princess so happy these days._

"_Daddy." Princess said as she walks into the kitchen_

"_Yes Princess?" I ask _

"_Um I was wondering if what my curfew is when I am dating someone?" she asked and I could tell she's nervous._

"_Well before I put a curfew I would like to meet this boy you are dating." I said and I see her tense up._

"_See daddy… I...um the person I am dating is not a boy." She half whispers the last part and I think I know who she's talking about._

"_Ok well none the less I will need to meet this girl you're dating." I said_

"_It's Buttercup." She said _

"_Well … I … ok" I said and tried to say something nice about her but I couldn't come up with anything._

'_You don't like her do you?" she asked and I needed to tell her what I think of her._

"_Princess it's not that I don't like her it's that I think she will break your heart." I said _

"_And you don't think I will? Daddy that's why we are dating to get to know each other." She half yelled_

"_Isn't that why people become friends?" I said a little too harsh._

"_We are friends however we have had feelings for each other for a while and we are taking the next step if it doesn't work out then it doesn't but I feel like it is." She said _

"_Answer me one question Princess… are you truly happy with her?" I asked _

"_I am Daddy I smile more, laugh more I am a different person when I'm with her and I … I am falling for her fast Daddy and I'm scared of falling in love with her and not have you approve of her." She said_

_I thought about what she said. "Then who am I to stand in the way. I approve of her Princess but I need to meet her as your… girlfriend and set some rules." I said and she hugged me. _

"_Thanks Daddy." She said and goes to call her I presume._

"_Daddy?" I hear Princess call from the living room. I walk to the living room and see Buttercup standing stiff near Princess._

"_Daddy, this is my girlfriend Buttercup." She said and if Buttercup could faint she would of then and there._

"_Hello Buttercup." I said and extended my hand for her to shake._

"_Hello Mr. Morbucks sir." She said and shook my hand _

"_So since you guys are officially dating I would like to go over some rules. Number one is no closed doors while you guys are here and if I or Mrs. Morbucks isn't present at the house one of the maids will escort you outside where you guys would stay until one of us gets back. Also your curfew is 10 o'clock not a minute more. Got it?" I asked in my stern voice. _

"_Yes sir I do." She said and I could tell that she wouldn't do anything to hurt my baby and that was enough for me._

"_Alright go have fun but not too much especially you Princess those rules apply to you." I said and Princess nodded and took Buttercups hand and walked to her room._

_End flashback_

Everyone was laughing but got quiet when Buttercup entered the room with Blossom and Bubbles.

"Hello everyone." Buttercup said and sat down next to Blossom.

"Hello Buttercup, where is Princess?" I asked

"Honestly I have no idea I thought she would be here." She said

"We love making an entrance Buttercup you're marring my sister you should know that." Duchess came into the room with Princess right behind her.

"Of course how silly of me. Hey" she said and gave Princess a kiss on the cheek. Princess blushes and kisses Buttercup on the cheek too.

All of us knew that in that moment they were perfect for each other and I knew Buttercup would never hurt her as long as she lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys well here's the chapter that I put a lot of thought in so please be gental and R&R please. :)**

_Princess p.o.v._

Ok. Both families are sitting down eating this amazing meal the Buttercup picked out for us. I looked at her and smiled when she looked at me.

"So Princess… how exactly did she propose to you?" Bubbles asked and everyone turned their attention to Buttercup and I.

"Don't you know the story?" I asked

"No, we went to help her pick out the ring nothing more." She said and I looked over to Buttercup.

"You didn't tell them?" I asked half surprised because my family knows this story I tell it over and over, why on the plan ride here I was telling the story.

"Well not exactly I only told them you said yes." She said and looked down at her plate.

"Well lucky for you Bubbles I love telling this story." I said

"You can say that again." Duchess said and my family laughed until I shot them a death glare.

"As I was saying… I love telling this story because this one here doesn't show her sweet romantic side to people so it's nice to have them know just how romantic she is." I said and she smiled

"That and I thought she was having a heart attack when she was attempting to propose." I said and everyone laughed.

"I was nervous." She said and I kissed her cheek.

"I know you were I would be too." I said

"So the story?" Blossom said

"Ok, so I had no idea she was planning to propose to me and whenever I was around my parents or Duchess they would say stuff wedding related, like these flowers would be nice for a wedding bouquet etc. I was confused by this but didn't press the subject. And you guys were no different, every time I saw you Bubbles or Blossom You would tell me about houses and places where people go for their honeymoon, but again I wouldn't press the subject." I said

"But you were catching on right?" Bubbles said and I shook my head

"I was oblivious to it. I though you guys saw a wedding movie and decided to start planning yours." I said

"I see." Blossom said and sipped some wine.

"Anyway it was the week of our anniversary and I thought she forgot because usually she would bring me flowers or something like that everyday till our anniversary and then we'd go to a restaurant or something, but this time she wasn't doing anything like that and she wasn't home at all, if she was she would be asleep or talking with her agent." I said and I saw them grin.

"At first I thought she was thinking about breaking up with me. " I said

"Really?" Buttercup said

"What would you think if I did that to you?" I asked and she nodded in agreement.

"Anyway our anniversary came and she was nowhere to be found. She only left a note that said 'went to talk to the G.M. about something be home around 7:30 be ready love you.' So that's what I did, I cleaned the house and a t 4:30 I started to get dress. I put on 5 different dresses until I picked a spaghetti strapped dress my hair was straightened and my make-up was perfect." I said and everyone was listening intently.

"Don't stop there." Mrs. Utonium said and leaned into the Professor.

"Ok so she was 35 minutes late which is weird because she is always on time." I said and she blushed

"She calls me at 8:10 and tells me to go down to the garage. So I do and she has the car there, she didn't tell me where we're going so I was shocked she brought me to the hotel where we had our first official date. When she got out of the car I was stunned that she dressed up, she had on light make-up and a very se…um nice black dress and her hair was straighten really nice. I told her she looked beautiful and we went up to eat. When we reached the roof she put two roses as the center piece of the table and had music playing in the background…"

_Flashback_

"_Wow this is our 7 th year anniversary. It's nothing big really." I said and Buttercup pulled out my chair for me to sit down._

"_For me it is. Remember we broke up 3 times before we realize that we love each other and can't picture our lives with anyone else." She said and poured me some champion._

"_When did I realize that I love you?" I asked and took my glass from her and took a sip._

"_If I remember correctly we were sitting outside in your gazebo and I was tying your shoe cause I lost a bet, and that's when you told me. To be fair I had a romantic date planned that weekend but you beat me to the punch." She said and smiled at the memory._

"_You were stalling, what was I supposed to do?" I said_

"_I figured if you waited for me to say it then you weren't the woman I fell in love with… and you proved me right." She said_

"_What that I'm the woman you're going to spend the rest of your life with?" I said and she just looked at me._

"_Let's see how our 8 year anniversary goes." She said and smiled_

_We ate our food and had small talk. It wasn't until the end where I felt that she was hiding something from me. _

"_Butter-…"_

"_Dance with me." She said and stood up. I nodded and grabbed her hand._

_We danced for two songs and when I was going to tell her what's next but she beat me to it._

"_Where do you wanna go? Beach, fair, home, movies?" she asked_

"_To a fair." I said after a moment. She nodded and flew us to the Santa Monica Pier._

"_Really? Out of the entire fair's you picked this one." I said with a smile and looped my arm threw hers. _

"_I thought why not." She said and we walked over to some of the games where she won me two penguins._

"_Wanna ride the Ferris wheel?" she asked _

"_You know me too well." I said and kissed her. _

_We walked over to the Ferris wheel and I wrapped my arms around her waist while we waited to go on. Once we were on I snuggled close to her, we didn't talk the whole ride because I felt as if I would ruin the moment so I stood quiet and played with her hand. I didn't even notice that the ride stopped until she pulled me gently off of her and got out of the basket. _

"_Where too know?" I asked _

"_Let's walk on the beach." She said, grabbed my hand and intwine our fingers together. _

_We got to the sand and took off our heels. We got a few yards away when we heard a guitar. _

"_I'm going to ask that dude over there something wait here." She said and I didn't argue. They talked and agreed to something, when she came back she had the guitar strapped over her shoulders with the guy right behind her. _

"_You stole a guitar?" I asked and laughed a bit. _

"_No I borrowed the guitar. Look I'm learning a song." She said and strummed the guitar._

"_Sounds like the 'Little Star' song." I said and she laughed_

"_That's because it is." She said and gave the guitar back to the guy but he didn't leave._

"_I actually wanted to sing a song if you're ok with that." She said and I nodded._

"_Alright um … you know what song?" she asked the dude and he nodded and started strumming the song she wanted to sing._

"_1 2 3 4_

_I think your pretty, _

_Without any make-up on_

_I think your funny, _

_When you tell the punch-line wrong_

_I know you get me, _

_So I let my walls come down, down_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Buttercup was serenading me on a beach and she was singing so beautiful. 

_Before you met me_

_I was all right, _

_But things were kind of heavy_

_You brought me to life,_

_Now every February _

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

My song… our song she was singing "Teenage Dream" and I couldn't help but smile.

_Let's just fall into the night_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_Will be young forever._

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, _

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops,_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch,_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real,_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_We flew to Cali,_

_You held me along the beach_

_No room for tell'n,_

_Your taste is like candy sweet_

_I finally found you,_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm Complete_

_Let's just fall into the night_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_Will be young forever._

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, _

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

She gets down on one knee and takes my hand.

_My heart stops,_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch,_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real,_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_Got my heart racing_

_In those skin-tight jeans_

_Be my teenage dream tonight_

_I love the way you look at me_

_In those skin-tight jeans_

_Be my teenage dream tonight_

I'm practically in tears when she pulls out the ring.

_Tonight _

"_Princess, I've loved you since the day we kissed on the rooftop of the Hotel and I knew from that day you would be in my life for a long time. I have to admit that I thought we were going through a phase…but when we went prom I knew you were my soul mate, my other half and I know we have our whole life ahead of us but I want to share mine with you. So Princess Morbucks … will you marry me?" she said and I was speechless and in tears by the end of her speech._

_I nodded furiously "YES, YES, YES! A million times yes." I said and she put the ring on my finger and got up to kiss me._

_End flashback_

By the end of the story all of the women had unshed tears in their eyes.

"Aw that's so sweet and romantic. Princess I think you got yourself a keeper." My mom said and glanced at my dad.

"I know I do and I'm never gonna let her go." I said and held her hand.

"Why didn't you propose to me like that?" Mrs. Utonium said to Professor.

"I didn't know we were competing for the best proposal." Professor said and everyone laughed.

"Ok everyone I think we should turn in for the night, we have a big week ahead of us." Duchess said and I silently thanked her.

Our families said good night and headed for the elevators to their respected rooms. Buttercup and I walked behind them holding hands.

"Elevator full guys you're going to have to take the other one." Bubbles said and winked at us and we gave her a nod and thanked her.

"So you do remember that night." Buttercup said and I nodded.

"Yes I do, I also remember us going a little farther than we usually do. "I said and winked at her as we step onto the elevator.

"Why Ms. Morbucks are you trying to seduce me?" she asked as she laced her arms around my waist.

"Only if you can hold out until Saturday." I said and skinned my lips against hers.

"That also depends on you." she said as she ghosted kissed her way down my neck.

My breath hitched and the elevator door dinged.

"Here's my stop." She said and kissed me on the cheek. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction so I grabbed her neck and kissed her.

It was a good long passionate kiss and good thing she was half way out the door or else the doors would close and we would give whoever is waiting for the elevator a run for their money.

"Sleep tight Princess." She said after she pulled back and gave me two more light kisses.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said and kissed her one last time and hit the button for my floor. The doors closed and I took a deep breath.

'_This is going to be a long week.' _I said to myself.

**You like? Tell me you want some drama to happen let me know :) **

**The song was "Teenage Dream Cover" by: Tyler Ward. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :) I am so sorry about not updating. My reason is because I am in College and I took a Theater writing class so I put all my creative juices into that class. But enough of my life here is the next chapter of "These Words" enjoy and R&R :) A little heads up "Mom" is Ms. Keene. Just wanted to point that out so there won't be any confusion what so ever. :) **

_Buttercup's P.o.v _

I hate waking up early. It's not that I haven't been waking up early; it's that I can't get a well-rested sleep because I am planning well "overseeing" my wedding.

"Hold the door please! Buttercup?"

I look up and my eyes go wide with surprise.

"Robin?" I am so screwed

"Hey, wow you look good. Still breaking hearts?" Robin said

"Um thanks and no I am actually getting married." I said and push the main floor button like it was a Nintendo game.

"Really? Wow congratulations who's the lucky one?" she said

"Oh… no one just Princess Morbucks." I said and the elevator doors opened to the main floor.

"Well see you." I said but she grabs my arm

"Wait are you serious? I mean I knew you liked her and all but are you really going to marry her?" she asked

"Yes I am. Look I know she has a lot of flaws, I'm not saying I don't have some either, but I love her and I can't see my life complete without her." I explain

"Well what can you say to that answer? As long as your happy." She said and kisses my cheek.

"Have a nice wedding." She said and left.

_Great not only is Robin here but what will Princess say when she finds out that we had a conversation. Damn I need to talk to someone about this… someone who won't judge me, who?_

"Oh, good morning Buttercup." Mom greeted

"Morning mom… hey mom" I said

"Yes?" she said

"Have you eaten anything yet?" I asked. She shook her head no and we went to the café.

* * *

"…that's why I was just standing there looking lost or whatever." I explain and mom is just looking at me while drinking her coffee.

"I see… and this is a problem because?" mom said

"Really? Did you forget the time she barged into the house freshman year of college?" i asked

"How can I forgt." mom said

_Flashback_

"_I hate that I have no one to talk to in history. I mean I know that it's a big part of college but come on it's like hearing a story from the mayor." I said _

"_You do realize that we have each other in that class right." Blossom said_

"_Yes I do, but you sit on the other side of the room how is that helping me?" I ask_

"_We do have sonic hearing." She said _

"_See problem solved. Even though I hope you that's not how you are in every class Buttercup." Mom said and I gave an evil smirk._

"_Enough about school how is Brick, Blossom?" mom asked _

"_He's Brick… I mean we talk on the phone and all but I don't think he wants a relationship right now so we agreed to stay friends or whatever you call it." Blossom said _

"_So you finally dumped his sorry a-… booty…" I said. Even though we are 18 mom doesn't like us using such language in the house. _

"_Oh I'm sorry about that Blossom, but you guys are young and you really don't have to make that big of a commitment this young. I'm sure if you wait until you're 20 or older, when you have your career and everything set then you can start thinking marriage and kids." Mom said and we all thought about what she said._

"_And Boomer, Bubbles?" mom said _

"_Well Boomer is so sweet, until Brick or Butch come and hang out with us but that's a relationship for you right?" Bubbles said and mom giggled_

"_You can say that. As long as you know he doesn't mean anything he says when they're around." mom said_

"_Oh no believe me he knows when he's gone too far. I have him wrapped around my wittle finger." Bubbles said with her "evil" voice and we all started to laugh._

"_Huh to be young… what about Butch." Mom asked _

"_He's fine… trying to go out with me but fine." I said_

"_Don't let Princess hear that or else she'll kill you and him in the process." Blossom said and they started to laugh_

"_Ha ha, but other than that he's kind and respects that I don't have any romantic feelings for him. That and he is such a good listener, sure his sarcasm is annoying but I know deep down in that boy-ish heart of his he is a good person." I said _

"_You know Buttercup I was just thinking are you and Princess… not you and Princess anymore?" Mom asked and I nod_

"_Yeah. We decided to not bother with a long distance relationship because of our schools and see what's and who's out there for us." I said_

"_Princess explained this to you huh." Blossom said _

"…_Yes however she reassured me that she was not seeing anyone and I said the same thing." I said_

"_Is there anyone else? Cause it's been like what 3 months?" Bubbles asked_

"_I'm not really looking to tell you the truth but who's to say I won't find anybody while I'm there." I said _

**Ding Dong**

"_Did anyone have someone coming over?" I ask and they all shook their heads._

"_I'll get it." Bubbles said _

"_Anyway, when's the Professor gonna get back?" I ask mom and she just shrugged._

"_I don't know he said He'll be her- Princess?" Mom said _

_I turned around to feel a hand smack me right on my cheek. _

"_You LIAR!" Princess yelled and attempted to hit me again but luckily for my fast reflexes I grabbed her hand mid-way._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked as calmly as I could._

"_You said that there wasn't anyone else and I believed you. Boy was I wrong!" Princess yelled and started to pull her hand back but I didn't let go of her hand._

"_Let go!" she said_

"_No."_

"_Let go of me Buttercup Utonium I swear this is a law suit what you are doing to me!" she said and I smiled_

"_Really? And what do you call barging into my house and slapping me?" I asked_

"_I call that "I found out you lied to me" slap. Do you want me to slap you again?" she said _

"_Ok girls please. Princess I think there has been a misunderstanding. Um why don't you stay and have coffee or tea and hear Buttercup out and I'm sure we can resolve this." Mom said and she grabbed Princess by the shoulders and stirred her toward the dining room._

"_Wow I never would have thought she would smack… well no I knew she would do that it's just so funny." Blossom said and started to laugh with Bubbles._

"_Shut up." I tell them and hear the door open slightly. _

"_Is she calm?" The Professor said as he stuck his head into the house. _

"_Yeah, mom is making her tea in the dining room." I said. He nods and starts walking toward the dining room._

"_Walk with caution." Bubbles whispers to him and I see his back go stiff and walk in to greet Mom._

"_Damn… she's not supposed to be home until next week." I say out loud to anyone really._

"_Well she's here, she's pissed and you are in a heap of trouble." Bubbles stated and I was about to explain my side of this crazy night to her when I heard mom call me into the dining room._

"_Wish me luck." I tell them and go inside the room._

"_Buttercup, please sit down." Mom said and I sat across from Princess._

"_Now girls I understand that you guys broke up before the semester started. You guys came up with an agreement to see other people while you're at college. Right?" Mom said and we both nodded. _

"_Princess, do you want to tell Buttercup why you came here tonight?" Mom asked._

"_Have you seen the Townsville Daily?" she asked and didn't look up._

"_No. I don't read the paper." I said._

"_Well, maybe you should have read this week. Cause you are on the front page." She said and tossed me the paper._

Buttercup has found a new lover? 

Source say her and on again off again girlfriend Princess Morbucks have called it a quit for good, and Buttercup has wasted no time finding a new. 

_And there in black and white is a picture of Butch and I talking on the swing set. _

"… _is that how I look from behind?" I said trying to lighten the mood. I see mom smack her head with her hand._

"_See, I told you." Princess said and got up "Thank you for the tea Mrs. Utonium, I have to go home now, Good night." She said and was about to leave but I ran to stop her. I grabbed her waist and turn her around so she was facing me. _

"_Let go of m-"Princes was attempting to say something but I cut her off with a kiss. She struggled and tried to get away for a few seconds but she lost that battle and kissed back._

_The kiss was rough at first but then it turned to a sweet passionate kiss._

"_I missed you." I said when we broke apart. She had that sparkle in her eyes and I hadn't notice that I missed her as much as I did until now. _

"_Really? Cause it looks like you have another someone." She said _

"_I know what it looks like but let me explain. Butch and I are just friends, yes he wants me to go on a date with him but I explained that I am already in love with someone else. That's why we were on the swing set." I said and she looked at me as if she was trying to see if I was telling the truth._

"_I believe you. And I missed you too." She said and captured my lips again. This one lasted a little bit longer than the first one. We didn't notice until Mom cleared her throat._

"_Sorry." We both said_

"_It's ok. Princess would you like a ride home?" _

"_Actually I brought my car …um if you don't mind can Buttercup take me home?" _

"_You want her to drive your car?" _

"_Oh heavens No. I want her to fly me home. I'll pick up my car tomorrow… If that's not too much trouble." _

"_Of course not. But be back before 11." _

"…_ok, ready to go?" _

"_Always." _

_End Flashback_

"See it worked out because you told her the truth. Now if you would of seen the paper or at least glance at it then it wouldn't have been such a problem." Mom said

"I just don't want to ruin anything." I said

"Ruin what exaclly?"

"Princess. Good Morning." I said

"Do you want me to stay?" mom asked

"Um no, I got this." I said

"Alright. Good Morning Princess." Mom said

"Morning Mrs. Utonium." Princess said and Mom left the café.

"Ok, tell me why are you acting like this?" princess said.

"I will. But promise me you won't make a big thing out of this." I said

"That depends on what you want to tell me." She said and gave me her "evil eye"

"… I ran into someone in the elevator in the morning and it's someone you hate." I said with caution

"I really don't have the patience to sit here and play 20 questions with you." She said with a hint of anger in her voice

"I ran into Robin…" I said

"… It's a good thing I didn't make that promise." She said

"Princess please nothing happened. I told her I was here for my wedding and that's it I swear." I said

"Really? Did she hug you?" she said

"… After she said congratulations, she hugged and kissed my cheek but that was it I swear." I said

"Oh I hate that bitch." She said

"Princess pleases. I know you get jealous but sometimes it's good to just trust me and know that I will never ever do that to you. I love you so much for me to do something as stupid as that… and with her to top it off." I said

"I know you wouldn't and I do trust you… I just don't trust her. I know she will do anything in her power to make us split. I will not let her have that satisfactory." She said

We sit in silence for a few moments.

"Are you mad?" I asked

"Shockingly …no. I am glad you told me, that's what my mom told me before I came down here. She said 'communication is the key to any relationship whether it's friendship, marriage, or a sibling relationship, if you don't have that sort of communication and trust then what do we have'.

"Your mom is a very smart woman." I said

"So is your mom." She said

"Shall we go to the beach?" I asked

"We shall." She said

We got up and I grabbed her hand and lead her toward the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

_Princess p.o.v._

I am in heaven right now. Buttercup and I spent the entire afternoon together and the best part is I didn't care that Robin was here. I mean when she told me I wasn't sure how to act but I trust her and that's all that matters.

"Hey, hey" Duchess said as she walks into my room.

"You know only lesbians say 'hey'." I said

"Well I guess you're rubbing off on me. Speaking about rubbing off you ready?" she said

"Ready for what exactly?" I asked

"Your bachelorette party! Now put on something not too sexy and let's go." She said and threw me a cocktail dress.

"Do I get a say in this?"

"You're the bride so no."

"I am one of them."

"Stop complaining and get dressed."

"Fine."

I get dressed in the bathroom and 20 minutes later I come out in a tight two strapped black cocktail dress that barley comes to my knees.

"You look ok, but if you really want to look hot. You'll put these on." Duchess said and hands me black stilettos.

I put them on, and she hands me my make-up bag.

"Make it smoky." She said and I did.

"Now I want you to-."

"No, No, I know it's supposed to be my last night as a bachelorette but come on. I love my fiancé and I don't want anyone else but her." I tell her

"I was just going to ask you if you can do my make-up."

"Oh… fine."

_30 minutes later_

We go to the lobby to meet Bubbles, Blossom and our moms.

"Do you think it's safe to bring mom along?"

"Of course, you only get married once… well I hope it's only once." She said and I smacked her arm.

"No need to get physical sis." She said

"Well there you guys are. We were getting worried." Bubbles said and I swear everyone was looking hot right now.

"Something tells me that you girls have done this before." My mom said and all we do is look away from her "evil eye".

"Enough chit chat lets go." Blossom said and leads us to the limo.

"Well hello ladies."

I turn to the side to see who said that and it was none other than the Rowdy Rough Boys.

"Jealous?" Bubbles asked and Boomer tried to get his brothers attention away from her.

"Be nice girls. Well you boys look really handsome, what's the occasion?" Mrs. Utonium asked and I have to agree. They are wearing a nice polo shirt with their signature color, slacks that were just right and dress shoes. Brick had his hair spiked up, Boomer's hair was combed back with gel and Butch had cut his hair since the last time I saw him. But his bangs still swayed to the right of his face barley covering his right eye.

"Well since you ladies are going today for Princess's Bachelorette party, we decided to take the other bride to her bachelorette party." Brick said

"Well where is she? Did you jump her?" Duchess asked and we all laughed.

"What? Why is that funny?" she asked

"Buttercup can take all of us. That and Butch is scared to give her a bruise before her wedding." Brick explained

"He better be scared."

Everyone turned around; Bubbles gave me a sly smile before I turned.

"It's a good thing your marring her tomorrow huh Princess." Boomer said and Bubbles elbowed him in the stomach.

"Do I even have to ask how I look?" Buttercup asked and I shook my head. She decided to wear a very tight cocktail dress that showed her amazing legs off and stilettos which made her taller than me.

"Where did you get the dress?" Blossom asked

"These amazing boys um… men bought it for me." She said

"She took forever to put it on." Butch said and Buttercup shot him a death glare.

"So where are you guys going?" Duchess asked

"Look we don't tell you, you don't tell us." Brick said

"Be careful Ms. Morbucks, people have an attendance to not show up to their wedding after their party." Buttercup said

"I should say the same thing to you ." I said

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked

"Of course, I'll be the one wearing the white dress." I said

"Nice try." She said

"I tried." I said

"Oh my god, come on now. I really don't want to see my sister lock lips with you right now. Let's go into the limo." Duchess said

"Sleep well and don't be late tomorrow." I said

"Have I ever let you down?" she asked

"Never, I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful with my dad please." I said and she laughed.

"Don't worry Princess, she is in good hands." Butch said

"Thanks." I said and took one last look at my fiancé.

* * *

Strip clubs are always a bad place to take your parents, especially if there are hot men doing the stripping.

"I want the fireman!" my mom yells at me and I give her fifty dollars in ones.

"You are a saint. Don't tell your father." She said and went off to find the Fireman.

"Relax sis and enjoy the MEN!" Duchess said and chased a cowboy.

"Don't think, do." Blossom said and took a shot.

"I saw a Police man around here somewhere." Blossom said and took off.

"You need to relax. Bartender four shots over here." Bubbles said

"Two for you, two for me." She said and took one with me.

"There you go, now I am going to go get my mom off of the pirate." She said

"Some bridesmaids." I said and took the other shot.

"Princess?" I looked up and there in a hard hat and jeans was

"Mitch?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I am here for my bachelorette party. What are you doing here?" I asked

"I… I work here."

"I can tell."

"Who's the lucky one?"

"Buttercup."

"Really? Damn I thought you guys would kill each other after all those years."

"Right … How did this happen?"

"I couldn't get a job. That and I needed money right away."

"What is so important that you had too… stooped so low?"

"… my son actually."

"I'm sorry… I thought, you know."

"Yeah I do, and I want to apologize for the things that I did to you. They were immature and un forgivable." He said

"Well yeah… how old is your son?" I asked

"He's going to be two years old. I swear they grow up so fast. Watch when you have kids of your own… oh I mean um you know."

"I do and possibly in the future but right now I have a lot of things to take care of before I … we start thinking of kids."

"You're right, but sometimes the unplanned things are the best."

"You, Mitch your up dude!" The bartender tells Mitch.

"I got to go but think about that I know you really don't have the equipment to have one but there are other ways and you'll see. Children are the most amazing thing you can have. Until they turn seven." He said

"I know and good luck with everything." I said giggling.

"I will and tell Buttercup that she's one lucky gal, and I'm sorry for everything I put you guys through." He said

"I will."

"MITCH!"

"Got to go, take care." He said and went backstage.

"Bartender I'm going to need two more!" I yelled.

This was going to be one strange night.

**R&R please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Buttercup's p.o.v._

Princess Morbucks-Utonium. Has a nice ring to it.

"Dude get your head out of the cloud." Brick said

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked

"You'll see." Boomer said and they laughed

"I hope you guys know that my wedding is tomorrow."

"Of course we know. Just shut your mouth and think of your hot future wife." Brick said

"Can I ask one more question?"

"Why not, you're going to ask it anyway."

"Where are our dads?"

"Well Mojo is taking care of them."

"What?!"

"Relax, they're fine."

"I hope you know I don't trust either one of you."

"Will you shut up. By the way we're here."

We get out and of course it's a strip club. They lead me to the entrance.

* * *

I have to say, this club isn't that bad. Sure there a couple of breast here and there but nothing too bad.

"How are you doing?" Butch asked as he ordered another beer.

"I'm doing fine. How are they doing?" I asked

"Well Boomer is afraid Bubbles will kill him if he gets too drunk and Brick is acting … sober." He said and chuckled.

"Brick and sober don't go in the same sentence." I said

"I know but he wants to 'prove to Blossom that he has changed.'" He explained

"Wow that is so girly. Gay almost." I joked

"You're on to talk. How long did it take you to prove to Princess that you are a very 'charming' person?" He asked.

"About a year and five months." I said

"That girl has you so whipped." He said and made the whipping sound.

"Say what you want but when you get a girl I guarantee, you'll be doing the same thing." I said

"…I will actually drink to that." He said and we clinked our beers together and took a swing.

"Don't get too wasted here." He said

"Why?" I asked

"You didn't think we bought you a dress because we wanted too right? We are going somewhere after this." He said.

"Will I like this surprise?" I asked confused.

"I guarantee it. You know, it might be the beer but you will make a very stubborn wife." He said.

"For a second I thought you were going to get all mushy on me." I said giggling.

"… I've been dating someone." He almost whispered.

"Good job, who is the lucky guy?" I joked.

"Bitch, I'm not gay!" He said

"I know I'm just playing with you, you ass." I said

"It's Robin." He said and waited for my reaction.

"…Congratulations." I said

"You're not mad?" He asked?

"No, why would I be mad?" I said.

"To be honest, I thought you might be jealous." He said.

"Of what? I am getting married tomorrow to the woman of my dreams." I said

"I know but you guys have been together for… ever." He said

"Where are you going with this?" I asked because I didn't want to fight with him.

"Nowhere. I just wanted to see how you would act." He said

"Did I prove you wrong?" I asked

"Yes. You are hopelessly in love with Princess Morbucks." He said and smiled

"Butch you are probably the most amazing guy ever… once you get past the bad boy surface." I said.

"Shh, don't blow my cover." He said and Buttercup nudged his shoulder.

"Before this mood leaves us I want you to know that whatever happens with you and Princess, I'll be here for you." He said.

"Thank you and the same thing goes with you and Robin." I said.

"Of course." He said.

"Alright ladies are we ready to go?" Brick said and we nodded

"Good. Here put this on." Boomer said and handed me a masquerade mask while he and Brick put on theirs.

"A masquerade party, really?" I asked.

"Wait till you get there." Butch said with his mask on.

This is going to be one fun yet weird night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and gals I wanted to say this chapter is more to the rated T side :) Enjoy. **

_Princess p.o.v_

I have never been to a party that's so … alive for lack of a better word.

"So Princess, as your bridesmaids did we do good?" Blossom said and I laughed because she had a little too much to drink at the club.

"Yes you guys did." I said

"Well don't just stand there looking pretty go mingle." Bubbles said and gently pushed me toward the crowd of masked people.

"Hey there cutie."

I look up and see this tall guy with a "phantom of the opera" mask on.

"Can I help you?"

"You can dance with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"You're at a Masquerade party looking incredible hot."

"Thank you for stating the facts."

"Just one dance."

"If I must."

We danced and I immediately wished it was Buttercup. Sure he could dance but it wasn't the same.

"Thank you for this dance." I said and walked away from him. I walk over to the bar and order a drink.

"I don't think you should be drinking that."

I turned and leaning on the bar was a woman.

"Why not?" I asked

"Aren't you getting married tomorrow?" she asked

"How do you know that?" I asked

"You danced with a very attractive guy for five minutes. The only women that do that are engage woman and lesbians. I'm guessing you're both." She said

"Why would you guess that?" I asked

"I have this thing called a "gaydar" and it has never lied to me before."

"Oh really."

"Really, would you like to dance?" she asked

"…ok…" I said and she led us to the dance floor.

We danced for about 10 minutes, the whole time I was trying to figure out who this was.

"So who is the lucky girl?" she asked and I finally recognize the voice.

"…Robin?" I asked

"Yeah?" Robin said

"You're Robin." I said confused.

"You're Princess." She said and took her mask off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I am here with my boyfriend." She said as she put back her mask.

"Who's your boyfriend?" I asked

"Butch." She said

"Butch… really." I said

"Yes really why?" she asked

"Oh no reason just… this took me by surprise." I said.

"Look I'm here to apologies."

"About what?"

"About what happed all those years ago. I'm sorry about everything, I was young and stupid and I promise I will never do anything like that ever again." She said

"How can I trust you?" I asked and folded my arms.

"My boyfriend and your fiancé are best friends. I wouldn't want to ruin anything they have." She said

"It will take years for me to trust you alone with her but I think I can slowly get past it." I said

"Thank you." She said

"Since it's my bachelorette party I say you buy me a drink." I said and she laughed.

"Of course." She said and we both walked back to the bar.

We ordered some drinks and drank then.

"Hey there sexy."

I turn around and I see the hottest woman I have ever seen.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"I was just wondering if you want to dance with me." She said.

"Why would I dance with you?" I ask.

She moves closer to me and bends down to whisper in my ear.

"I'm hot and sexy what more do you want." She said and moved her right hand up and down my arm.

"How can I say no to that?" I said a little out of breath.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"I love this song." She said and pulled me closer to her.

_So I got my boots on,_

_Got the right amount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner_

_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,_

_And the light side, baby tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

We were just swaying to the beat when her leg went between my legs. I gasp and my arms automatically wrapped themselves around her neck.

_But if I had you,_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you,_

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

_From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's_

_What they need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,_

_And a flat-line, baby tonight_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

I couldn't think straight we were grinding on each other and the only thing I could hear was our heavy breathing. All of a sudden we were pulled apart. I was now dancing with Butch, I think.

_But if I had you,_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you,_

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had-_

I was twirled around and stopped in front of her and I decided to take charge. I turned around and started grinding my butt against her front. I heard her gasp and her hands come up to my hips and my arm around her neck.

_The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah_

_The fashion and the stage, it might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

If she wanted to play, I'll play. I turned around and moved my leg between hers; we never once took our hands off each other.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you,_

I brought her lips to me and kissed her. I wished we had made love once so I wouldn't be craving her this much.

_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah if I had you_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_(Never could compete with you)_

_If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_(It'd be ecstasy with you)_

_Yeah if I had you_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you. _

"I'll see you tomorrow Princess." Buttercup said after we pulled apart.

"I so hate you right now." I said and kissed her one last time.

"Sorry guys we need to go." Brick said and pulled Buttercup away from me.

"I'll be the one wearing white." She said and winked at me.

"Well Princess are you ready to go?" my mom said

"Yes I am." I said and left to the limo.

"Hey Bubbles"

"Yeah?"

"How did they know where to find us?" I asked as we got inside the limo.

"We decided to let you guys have some fun with each other before tomorrow. Sort of like a preview of what's to come." She said

"Thank you." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Welcome. Now let's get you to your room so you can wake up in time for your wedding." Blossom said and I didn't argue with that.

**Hope you guys and gals liked it :) The song I used is Adam Lambert "If I Had You" :D**


End file.
